


Valentine's day

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluffy, It's just super cute and fluffy, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Other, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: Commission!You and Crypto are in a long distance relationship. He finally comes to see you for Valentine's day.





	Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> As I normally write nasty stuff instead of fluffy and very much rated for adults. My SFW tumblr is @plumppeachprincess but if you're over 18, you can see my other works here or on my other tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

When you had entered this relationship with Crypto, he’d been rather…well, wary for starters. It hadn’t meant to happen. Just talking online to someone until it became a need to check his phone for any texts from you. The ache if you were having a bad day. The smiles he had when you posted selfies on social media and being able to look at you.

Truthfully, he hadn’t meant to fall. Especially when he was who he was. A participant in the Apex Games meant that he would always, always be far from your home planet. He would always be busy if it was a match day. But. it also meant he knew one person cheering for him alongside his mother was out of love, not just to see him slaughter.

Or even sponsors hoping to sign his name.

No, he’d become familiar to you by now. Long nights spent on the phone at the end of the day, or having his computer set up to watch you as you lied down. Rubbing at your eyes and yawning out a joke that had him smiling at how domestic this could be.

Well, could be.

Often nights he dreamt of being held by you, tasting coffee on your lips and becoming familiar with your scent. He watched over social media and anything you sent him with great joy and a sparkle in his eyes when you posted about something you were excited about. Anything you did enamored him greatly.

Yet, despite being comfortable with the distance, the longing between you two had grown and grown until Crypto finally asked.

“When can I see you?” He had murmured one night, arms around a pillow and watching as you washed your face. Your phone set up behind your sink and your face covered in white foam. It was endearing, especially when you broke out into a smile and glanced at your phone at him. Rubbing the cleanser into your cheeks.

“You don’t have to rush, Crypto. I know you’re busy with the games- besides, you know a ship to my planet would be expensive. We’ll hold out!” You comforted him, bowing your head until he could just see your hair and hear the sink running as you washed off your face.

He had laughed instead, “You are kind. But…Taking up sponsors has allowed me to, ah, as you had put it before ‘make bank’.” His voice soft, smile growing fond as you snorted at his impression of your voice.

Dabbing your face with a dry towel, you soon held your phone up so he could get a better look at you pretending to think. Biting your lip and humming long as if considering his offer. When he offers you his characteristic ‘Look’, you crack with a small laugh.

“We’ll text about it tomorrow, yeah?” Your voice so soft as you said it he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Nodding quick in reply as you said your goodnight’s.

Crypto couldn’t sleep that night, finding the nearest space shuttle that would be heading your way. A long flight of twelve hours was worth it, but finding out the timing was even more worth it.

Valentine’s day. He had laughed once when you brought it up, sticking your tongue out in mock distaste. But he’d seen you smile when he offered to send cute chocolates and exotic flowers your way.

It would be cold on your planet, snowing. He wasn’t good with cold weathers, but he’s sure you wouldn’t mind if he bundled up closer to you.

It’s set a month out. You both plan as he finishes up the last game of the season. The next day he’s packing, heart racing out of his chest and ignores Elliott’s soft prodding about where he’s going so late at night.

A lower mask and a big hooded jacket conceals his identity from excited fans. Flipping his phone in his hands as he stares at your last ‘goodnight’ text. Having to stop himself from selfishly keeping you awake just to tell you how much he loves you.

–

Going through space via a packed ship is a little bit nauseating. He never got used to the dropship for the matches either. Thankfully, Crypto’s excitement keeps him from throwing a fit. And, of course, a little fidget toy you’d gotten him in the past. Much like a rubix cube but once completed it clicked and changed into a totally new pattern. Something he liked to twist and turn.

When the pilot announces the hour away mark, he texts you so. Watching your icon light up green and online as you type back your excitement and that you’re on your way.

The whole hour is the worst part. Having to keep his cool as he walks off the ship with everyone else after gathering his backpack and slinging it behind him over his shoulders. It takes everything in Crypto not to dart out and push past everyone.

You’re waiting for him in the sea of people. Hands rubbing together and dressed in a big sweater and jeans. It’s beautifully white outside with snow, standing everyone out. Crypto’s breath shakes, watching how you stand on your tiptoes, peeking over and around bodies until you spot him. With his lower mask on, black with a bright green sharp teeth design and his hood up, he could be mistaken for just about anyone else.

But, you know who it is.

You dart at him through people, making it to him in just a few steps and slam into his body. You both laugh as your arms go around his waist, holding tight as his arms go over your shoulders, cradling your head to his neck as people brush by you both.

Your fingers twist into the back of his jacket under his backpack, sniffling as you press your face to his throat and inhaling his scent as a sob rips through you. Too overwhelmed with emotion as he rocks with you from foot to foot and murmurs into your hair to calm you.

Once people part and it’s just you two, you laugh and pull back enough to look at him. Keeping your arms around him as you two make eye contact. With one last sniff, you offer a smile. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He murmurs back, eyes narrowing with his smile as you beam back.

–

The drive back to your home is met with you trying so hard not to look at him and keep your eyes on the road. You lived in a one bedroom apartment, nothing fancy as you lead him to the third floor. Your cat greets you first, twirling about your legs and then his with soft mewls that make him smile.

You both waste no time. Kicking off your shoes at the front door as you try to stutter out if he’d like something to drink, if he had snacks on the ship. All whilst gesturing to your open kitchen until he’s tugging you with him to your couch.

You wind up holding each other, you lying back on the couch with his head on your chest. Jacket discarded and mask set on the coffee table. You comb your fingers through his hair, running your fingers along the shaved sides as he exhaustedly leans into you with your precious kitty curled up on his lower back.

“Crypto?” You murmur softly, hearing him hum as he lifts his head up to look at you.

He’s greeted by your lips pecking his. One hand cupping his cheek as you gently guide yourself to sit up and him following. Propping one hand behind you as you both balance. He takes some weight off you, keeping his spine bent in a beautiful flexible shape to keep the cat asleep. Chasing your lips as you cup his jaw and hungrily kiss him. Soft, open mouthed and your fingers brushing up into his hair instead.

When you both part, he’s the first to laugh as you move to lie back down comfortably.

“I have chocolates in my bag for you.” He murmurs, nosing at your chest as you bark out a laugh.

“You fucking sap.”


End file.
